Days out with the Doctor
by jamieg2892
Summary: Different enemies go on different days out with the Doctor! Enjoy!


**Days Out with the Doctor**

**I'm in rebel mode today so I'm gonna use quite a lot of northern sayings so tough…**

**Chapter 1: Shopping Spree**

"Blood 'n' sand, all this change is driving me crazy" the Doctor yelled while struggling to keep hold of the dozens of coins sloshing around in his hands. He must have had about fifty quid balanced in his palm, but in 5p's.

"You should keep it all together in one place you pathetic life form" Dalek Sek suggested, trundling over to him like the puny tea-trolley he is.

"Shut your trap Sek, unless you want me to open the void again!"

"But you can't dumbass, you sealed it!"

"Dammit"

"I keep all my dosh in my casing right next to me, where it's safe"

"And how do you propose to get it out, eh?" the Doctor replied while walking over to Sek and looking him straight in the eye…stalk.

"Oh cr--. I never thought of that. Do you ridicule me, Doctor?" Sek shouted to the Doctor who was now pulling his tongue out and crossing his eyes.

As he continued to taunt the rolling pepper pot, Sek shot a blast at the change and it melted into a large blob of metal.

"How dare you! I have nout to spend now! You are so gonna pay!"

He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it right at Sek's eye. He then pressed the button and smiled.

"AAAHH! Emergency! Help me! The sight! The horrible sight! Gerrit off! Gerrit off!" Sek screamed as he twisted in one direction to another. All Sek could see was Harriet Jones sunbathing on a beach. Eeeeww…

* * *

"I'm going to Marksies whether you like it or not!" said Sek in the middle of an argument with the Doctor over who deserves to have the last ASDA donut out of the box.

"We can go on the way back! I need to go to specsavers for some new specs (duh, what else are you gonna get)" answered the Doctor waving his glasses that more rather looked like re-entry shields.

"Huh, balls to your glasses! I'm going in here!" Sek replied and sped off into Marks and Spencers.

The Doctor then nicked two ice-creams from a stall next to him and lobbed them at Sek. Each one landed on the lights ontop of his head so now he looked like an ice-cream devil. Sek just ignored his arch-enemy and continued on into Marksies.

The Doctor turned and trotted off to Specsavers.

Sek rolled out of the changing rooms and infront of the big mirror in the main store. He had a baseball cap perched on his head, a pair of sunglasses balanced on the end of his eye, an XXXL tank-top pulled over his body which covered his weapons and a pair of flip-flops crushed under him.

"It's not bad. The top's a bit dodgy though. How can I kill when my weapons aren't even out?" he asked himself while inspecting his new duds.

"Does sir need some help?" an assistant quite politely asked before approaching Sek.

"Hells Bells! What in Davros' name are you doing, human?"

For some reason the assistant was scrunching his face up and tears were forming in his eyes. He looked down and saw that when he had turned around to tell the man off, he had rolled over onto his feet.

"Ha! That'll teach you not to mess with me!" said Sek before turning back towards the changing rooms and speeding in.

He came out soon after with his clothes hung on his arm and he headed towards the tills.

"That'll be £30, please sir" the lady said while putting Sek's stuff in a carrier bag.

"I saw a discount back there on flip-flops. Half price during this week" said sek as he span his head to look again at the discount avert.

"Sorry sir, that only applies to humans, not wheelie bins"

"How dare you! I DEMAND that discount!"

"Sorry sir, I can't!"

"Then you leave me no choice, exterminate!"

Sek shot a blast straight at the lady who fell straight onto an old lady going past. He then picked up his stuff with his plunger and headed for the door. However, as he reached those alarm things you get on shop doors, it went off. Immediately, Sek shot another blast at the alarms which smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Discount my a"

* * *

The Doctor was sat at the desk in Specsavers while the lady took down a few pairs for him to try on. One had no frame, only the lenses, ear thingys and the nose thingy. The other had rectangle glasses with big silver frames and the final one had half-moon glasses.

"I think I'll try these ones" he said while picking up the half-moon ones. He walked over to the mirror and put them on (picture the Doctor in half-moon glasses, heh heh)

"I think they look wonderful on you sir!" said the lady who walked over to the Doctor and stood right next to him, so close that she actually nudged the Doctor a bit.

He turned around and faced the lady who approached him even more and looked up into his big brown eyes. You can see a lot by staring into someone's eyes, imagine what they have seen and what they have been through. However it may seem a little embarrassing a first, like the Doctor was feeling.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and the lady stepped even closer to him. He could now feel her breath on his face and smell the perfume she had on, it was so strong that let out a little cough.

"I think you look nice whether you have them on or off" she said while placing the glasses back on the desk.

"Why are you so close to me, eh?"

"What d'ya think?"

The Doctor's breath became shallow and his heartbeat increased. His palms started to sweat and he became warm all of a sudden. He had been through this before, with Rose. The girl he can never see again.

The lady looked around to check if anyone was around, and there wasn't. She then looked back up at the Doctor's eyes and smiled a cute little smile. Then she placed a hand on his cheek and zoomed forward, kissing him on the lips. The Doctor fell back onto the mirror and continued with the…erm…situation.

They carried on for about 30 seconds before the lady pulled away from him and licked her lips.

The Doctor struggled to stay upright from the pleasure he had just experienced. Eventually he stood upright and walked over to the counter where he placed his new glasses and put his old ones back on.

"I..I'll have them please"

"Yes sweetheart..er…I mean sir! That'll come up to £50"

The doctor handed her a £50 note he took out from a cash machine with his sonic screwdriver. The lady took the note and put it in the tll. She then handed him his new glasses in their case and smiled at him.

"Have a nice day, sir!"

"Thanks! You too!" he replied, walking over to the door while staring at the lady. When he reached the door he bumped into Sek who was waiting on the other side.

"That was so gross!" Sek said while shuddering slightly.

The Doctor smiled his cheeky smile and looked at the lady again who was still staring at him through the glass doors.

"Yeah, but it was soooo…pleasureable"

**There you go. Plz Review**


End file.
